taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Speak Now
Speak Now (en español: "Habla Ahora") es el tercer álbum de estudio de Taylor Swift. Fue lanzado el 25 de octubre de 2010 por Big Machine Records. La producción para el álbum se llevó a cabo entre 2009 y 2010 en varios estudios de grabación, y fue manejada por Swift y Nathan Chapman. Escrito en su totalidad por Swift como seguimiento de Fearless, Speak Now expande el estilo pop country de su trabajo anterior y presenta temas líricos que incluyen amor, romance y desamor. Speak Now recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos de música, quienes elogiaron la composición y los temas de Swift. Recibió una nominación al Premio Grammy por Mejor Álbum Country, lo que la convierte en su segunda nominación consecutiva en la categoría, luego de su victoria en el 2010 por Fearless. Varios críticos musicales y publicaciones incluyeron Speak Now en sus listas de fin de año. Se lanzaron seis sencillos del álbum, todos los cuales han recibido una certificación de platino o multi-platino de la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA). Swift promovió el álbum con el Speak Now World Tour, recaudando más de $123 millones. Speak Now debutó en el puesto número uno en la lista de Billboard 200 de EE.UU., otorgándole a Swift su segundo mayor número consecutivo en la lista de ventas en EE. UU. un álbum country (el primero fue el álbum Red de Swift, lanzado más tarde en 2012), el más grande en cinco años y medio, y las mayores ventas de la primera semana de 2010. El álbum también hizo historia de la música al afirmar el mayor recuento de ventas de una semana para un álbum de una artista country femenina. A partir de 2017, Speak Now se clasificó como el álbum número 16 en vender al menos un millón de copias en una sola semana en los Estados Unidos. A nivel internacional, se ubicó dentro del top 10 en varios países, incluidos Australia, Canadá y el Reino Unido. El álbum ha sido certificado 6× platino por la RIAA y, a partir de noviembre de 2017, ha vendido 4.6 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. También es el décimo álbum digital más vendido de todos los tiempos. Speak Now se incluyó en la lista de Rolling Stone de "50 Mejores Álbumes Femeninos de Todos los Tiempos" en 2012, ubicándose en el número cuarenta y cinco. Esto le dio a Swift, de 20 años de edad en el momento de la publicación, la distinción de ser la artista más joven de todos los géneros que se incluiría en la lista. Antecedentes Swift lanzó su segundo álbum, Fearless, en 2008. El álbum alcanzó el puesto número uno en el Billboard 200 durante once semanas no consecutivas, se convirtió en el álbum más vendido de 2009 en los Estados Unidos y fue certificado seis veces platino por la RIAA. Trece canciones de Fearless se ubicaron dentro del top 40 en el Billboard Hot 100, batiendo el récord de más entradas al top 40 en un solo álbum. Fearless también produjo cinco sencillos. "Love Story" (2008), el primer sencillo de Fearless se convirtió en la mejor canción de Swift en ese momento, alcanzando el número uno en el Australian Singles Chart y fue certificado como triple platino por la Australian Recording Industry Association. El tercer sencillo de Fearless, "You Belong With Me" (2009), se convirtió en el mejor sencillo de Swift en los Estados Unidos, en ese momento; alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dos en el Billboard Hot 100 y fue certificado cuádruple platino por la RIAA. "Fearless" (2010), el quinto sencillo de Fearless, se convirtió en el primer sencillo lanzado después de que el RIAA obtuviera la certificación de oro como resultado de las descargas digitales. Swift ganó el Billboard Music Award para Artista del Año en 2009 debido al éxito en el listado que disfrutó en las listas de Billboard durante el año. Obtuvo su segundo mayor debut en el Billboard Hot 100 en el número dos en 2010 con "Today Was A Fairytale" de la banda sonora de Valentine's Day. Grabación y título Swift trabajó en el álbum durante dos años antes de su lanzamiento. Swift escribió todas las canciones en el álbum sin co-escritores. Hablando en un webcast en vivo el 20 de julio de 2010, dijo: "Yo misma escribí todas las canciones para este disco. No sucedió realmente a propósito, simplemente sucedió. En cierto modo, obtuve mis mejores ideas a las 3:00 am en Arkansas, no tenía un co-escritor y simplemente lo terminaba". En un análisis de las letras de Swift, The Oxonian Review destacó temas de arrepentimiento y soledad, y destacó que "diciembre es un mes para que podamos regresar al principio, y ciertamente no es un mes para disfrutar. Sin embargo, Swift va allí...—'todo el tiempo'—en "Back To December", entregando una disculpa a un ex novio, lo que nunca hizo en sus dos álbumes anteriores". El guionista Stephen Thomas Erlewine vio que el álbum musicalmente "no es una gran progresión de Fearless, sino un cambio sutil hacia el pop puro con los acentos del country ... usados como sabor". Las sesiones de grabación para el álbum se llevaron a cabo en varios lugares de grabación, incluyendo Aimeeland Studio, Blackbird Studios y Capitol Studios en Hollywood, California, Pain in the Art Studio, y Starstruck Studios en Nashville, Tennessee, y Stonehurst Studio en Bowling Green, Kentucky. Algunas de las canciones tienen cuerdas en vivo y otras, una orquesta completa. Según el presidente/CEO de Big Machine Records, Scott Borchetta, el título original del álbum fue Enchanted (en español: Encantada). Explicó: "Estábamos en el almuerzo, y ella me había tocado un montón de canciones nuevas. La miré y dije: 'Taylor, este disco ya no es sobre cuentos de hadas y la escuela secundaria. No es en donde estás. No creo que el disco deba llamarse 'Encantad'". Después de la discusión, Swift se excusó de la mesa en ese momento. Cuando regresó, tenía el título Speak Now, que se acerca más a la representación de la evolución que representa el álbum en su carrera y en su aún joven comprensión del mundo. Lanzamiento Speak Now fué lanzado en todo el mundo el 25 de octubre de 2010 por Big Machine Records. Se puso a disposición para su descarga digital en la tienda iTunes Store. La portada oficial del álbum se estrenó a través de US Weekly el 18 de agosto de 2010. También se lanzó en LP de vinilo el 22 de noviembre de 2010. El 20 de diciembre de 2010 se lanzó una versión de karaoke del álbum con el álbum como un CD + G y un DVD. Se lanzó un LP de vinilo color humo de edición limitada el viernes negro en noviembre de 2018. Márketing Swift interpretó la canción "Innocent" en los MTV Video Music Awards 2010 el 12 de septiembre de 2010. Algunas de las canciones se previeron antes de la fecha de lanzamiento: "Speak Now" el 4 de octubre, "Back To December" el 11 de octubre, y "Mean" el 18 de octubre de 2010. Estos tres se lanzaron posteriormente a iTunes Store al día siguiente, respectivamente. Además, "The Story Of Us" se presentó el 22 de octubre de 2010 a través de Comcast on-demand y XfinityTv.com. "Speak Now" debutó en el Billboard Hot 100 en el número ocho y en el Billboard Hot Country Songs chart en el número sesenta la semana del 11 de octubre de 2010, vendiendo 217,000 descargas digitales. "Back to December" debutó en el número seis en el Billboard Hot 100, con 242,000 descargas digitales. "Mean" debutó en el número 11 en el Billboard Hot 100 con 163,000 descargas. Las catorce canciones de la edición estándar del álbum se han incluido en el Billboard Hot 100, con diez canciones que debutan la semana del lanzamiento del álbum. El gráfico más alto de estos fue "Sparks Fly" en el número diecisiete con 113,000 descargas. El 15 de julio de 2011, el sitio web oficial de Swift anunció que se había asociado con Elizabeth Arden para lanzar una fragancia, que se lanzó en octubre de 2011. El nombre de la fragancia, "Wonderstruck", es una referencia a la canción "Enchanted". La fragancia hizo su aparición en la tienda el 16 de noviembre de 2011. El 8 de noviembre de 2011, Swift lanzó dos sencillos promocionales más del álbum, "If This Was A Movie" y "Superman", ambos disponibles para descarga digital por parte de iTunes "Haunted", junto con los lanzamientos promocionales, aparecieron en el Billboard 100 en el número noventa y ocho y en el Billboard Hot Digital Songs en el número setenta y uno. Gira Para promocionar el álbum, Billboard anunció el 23 de noviembre de 2010 una gira con el nombre de Speak Now World Tour. La gira comenzó con una etapa de seis días en Asia, del 9 al 21 de febrero de 2011. La gira luego se aventuró en Europa durante el mes de marzo, antes de que Swift comenzara la etapa norteamericana de la gira el 21 de mayo de 2011. La etapa estadounidense terminó en la ciudad de Nueva York el 22 de noviembre de 2011, con un total de 80 presentaciones. La gira se extendió hasta 2012 en Oceanía. Los críticos elogiaron la gira, y Billboard declaró que "la producción de dos horas de Swift fue una experiencia abrumadora. Hay una enorme cantidad de detalles que trabajaron para hacer de la gira Speak Now World Tour una especie de próximo paso en la presentación de un concierto en el country... Combinó el ritmo, la música y la personalidad del artista de una manera que se paralizó ". El Focus Times de Corea lo elogió diciendo: "Taylor Swift encanta a Corea con estilo, radiante... con voz perfecta y sincera. La dedicación de los fanáticos presentes fue ilimitada, los vítores de la multitud a veces eran más fuertes que la propia música." The New York Times afirmó que la gira "se disparó, al igual que todos los números, con un profesionalismo de relojería y miles de voces que cantaban y gritaban entre líneas. La Sra. Swift, de 22 años, es su superestrella... sus canciones son tensas y melodiosas narrativas". El 10 de agosto de 2011, Swift lanzó un video musical para "Sparks Fly", que incluía clips tomados de cuatro lugares diferentes de la gira, que incluye uno del espectáculo en Newark, Nueva Jersey. Las imágenes con la lluvia fueron capturadas durante uno de los shows de verano en el Gillette Stadium en Foxboro Massachusetts. El 21 de noviembre de 2011 se lanzó un álbum en vivo de la gira. El DVD y el Blu-ray que se incluyen con el CD incluyen todas las diecisiete interpretaciones de canciones tomadas de la parte norteamericana de la gira. Recepción crítica | MC = 77/100 | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2Score = B− | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = | rev5 = Los Angeles Times | rev5Score = | rev6 = MSN Music | rev6Score = A− | rev7 = PopMatters | rev7Score = 8/10 | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Slant Magazine | rev9Score = | rev10 = Spin | rev10Score = 7/10 }} En Metacritic, que asigna una calificación normalizada de 100 a las reseñas de los principales críticos, el álbum recibió una puntuación promedio de 77, basado en 20 revisiones, que indican "revisiones generalmente favorables". Stephen Thomas Erlewine, de AllMusic, elogió las letras maduras de Swift y dijo: "ella escribe desde la perspectiva del momento pero tiene la habilidad de un compositor más allá de sus años". Ann Powers, del Los Angeles Times, escribió que "hace una música memorable al concentrarse en las pequeñas cosas: las medias notas en una frase entrecortada, las imágenes líricas que comunican precisamente lo que es sentirse incómodo, decepcionado o feliz". Rudy Klapper de Sputnikmusic lo llamó "el mejor disco pop del año". Jon Caramanica, de The New York Times, calificó a Speak Now como un "trabajo valiente de transparencia no transparente... el más salvaje de su carrera y también el más diverso musicalmente. Y también es excelente, posiblemente su mejor". El crítico de música Robert Christgau dijo que, aunque las canciones son "demasiado largas y con exceso de trabajo", "evidencian un esfuerzo que guarda un notable parecido con la atención, es decir, con el cuidado en el mejor sentido, el más amplio y el más emocional". Dave Heaton, de PopMatters, observó "una variedad más rica de narraciones e incluso más canciones sobre el proceso de convertir tu vida en una narrativa". Theon Weber de The Village Voice percibió la fuerza de composición de Swift como "no confesional, sino dramática" y declaró "Como una procesión de compositores de country antes que ella, crea personajes y situaciones, algunos de la vida, y encuentra formas potentes de describirlos". Weber describió las canciones del álbum como "canciones de iceberg" y explicó cómo el talento de Swift crece "en proporción" a su libertad artística: "Swift disfruta deslizarse dentro y fuera de las identidades, y sus mejores canciones están construidas desde múltiples puntos de vista superpuestos. A ella también le gusta usar una frase para sugerir cosas grandes y serias que no encajan en la canción, cosas que realzan o subvierten la narrativa de la superficie... Se siente más cómoda dentro de estas nuevas canciones, y más inteligente ... Ella puede todavía suena tenso y delgado, ya menudo se desvía hacia un tono que vuelve locas a algunas personas; pero ella ha aprendido cómo hacer que las palabras suenen como lo que significan." En una revisión mixta, Allison Stewart de The Washington Post calificó el álbum como "ridículamente entretenido ... un ejercicio largo y cautivador en lanzamientos de woo, atención a la llama y arreglo de puntuación", pero lo encontró "largo: 14 palabras, estirado -Delgadas, ocasionalmente canciones repetitivas ". Jonathan Keefe, de Slant Magazine, encontró que el canto de Swift era "técnicamente pobre" y que sus letras "generalmente carecen de la variedad y la sofisticación de sus composiciones", que él llamó "música pop elaborada por expertos". Elogios Varios críticos de música y publicaciones incluyeron Speak Now en su lista de fin de año. El álbum ocupó el puesto número trece en la lista de los mejores álbumes de fin de año de Rolling Stone para 2010. About.com clasificó a Speak Now como el mejor álbum pop de 2010, calificándolo de "un documento musical muy personal e íntimo que atrae a los oyentes con humor y gracia". Allison Stewart de The Washington Post nombró al álbum como el décimo mejor de 2010, y Jon Caramanica de The New York Times clasificó a Speak Now como el número dos en su lista de los diez primeros álbumes, afirmando que "sus canciones son más diversas, sus imágenes más severas, su espada." Jim Malec de American Noise clasificó a Speak Now número seis en sus 10 mejores álbumes de música country del 2010 y lo nombró el lanzamiento "más valiente" de 2010. PopMatters lo ubicó en el número cinco en su lista de los mejores álbumes de country del 2010, mientras que Boot se ubicó en el número dos de sus diez mejores álbumes de country del año. En junio de 2012, el álbum fue incluido en la lista de los 50 mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos por Rolling Stone, en el puesto número 45. Aparte de las encuestas de crítica, el álbum fue nominado en los Premios Juno 2011 para el Álbum Internacional del Año, perdiendo ante Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. Recibió nominaciones en los Billboard Music Awards de 2011, que incluyen Top Billboard 200 Album y Top Country Album y ganó este último. Speak Now fue nominada para el Premio Grammy por Mejor Álbum de Country en los Premios Grammy de 2012 y ganó la Mejor Actuación en Solo Country y la Mejor Canción de Country por su canción "Mean". El álbum también fue nominado para el Álbum del Año en la Academia de los Premios de Música Country, los Premios de la Asociación de Música Country y los Premios del Country Americano, y ganó el álbum country favorito en los Premios de la Música del Estado de 2011. Premios y nominaciones Rendimiento comercial Speak Now debutó en el número uno en la lista Billboard 200 de EE. UU., vendiendo 1,047,000 copias en su primera semana de lanzamiento. Solo fue el 16º álbum en la historia de Estados Unidos en vender un millón de copias en una sola semana. De las 1,047,000 copias vendidas en la primera semana, 769,000 fueron CD físicos y 278,000 descargas digitales. Fué el segundo mayor debut de una artista femenina, el segundo álbum más grande de country, el más grande en cinco años y medio, y el más grande de 2010. Speak Now también estableció un nuevo récord para la semana más grande el recuento de ventas de un álbum de una artista country femenina, superando a Up! de Shania Twain. Es el segundo álbum número uno de Swift en Estados Unidos. En su segunda semana en el Billboard 200, el álbum se mantuvo en el número uno y vendió 320,000 copias. Cayó al número dos y vendió 212,000 copias en su tercera semana. En su cuarta semana, Speak Now cayó al número nueve y vendió 146,000 copias. En su quinta semana, llegó al número cuatro y vendió 241,000 copias. Speak Now volvió al primer puesto en su octava semana con más de 259,000 copias vendidas. El álbum fue capaz de superar al Billboard 200 nuevamente en las siguientes tres semanas, dando un total de seis semanas no consecutivas en el número uno. Después de solo 10 semanas de lanzamiento, Speak Now se convirtió en el tercer álbum más vendido de 2010 en los Estados Unidos, con ventas de 2,960,000 copias. El álbum había vendido 681,000 copias digitales a partir de enero de 2012, convirtiéndose en el décimo álbum digital más vendido de todos los tiempos. El 11 de enero de 2012, la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA) certificó el platino cuádruple de platino, y es el tercer álbum de Swift en llegar a esta meseta, siguiendo a Taylor Swift y Fearless. El 11 de diciembre de 2017, recibió la certificación 6× Platinum. A noviembre de 2017, ha vendido 4.6 millones de copias en los EE. UU. Todas las catorce canciones en el álbum y tres canciones adicionales se han incluido en el Billboard Hot 100 de los EE. UU., Once de ellas se hicieron simultáneamente, convirtiendo a Swift en el tercer artista de la historia y la primera artista femenina en tener más de diez éxitos concurrentes del Hot 100. Speak Now es también el único álbum en la historia que genera diecisiete éxitos de Hot 100. Produjo cuatro hits top ten, siete top veinte y nueve top treinta. Speak Now también obtuvo éxito fuera de los Estados Unidos. El álbum ingresó en el número uno de la lista de álbumes canadienses, vendiendo 62,000 copias. Se mantuvo en el primer lugar en su segunda semana y más tarde fue certificado como triple platino por Music Canada para envíos que superaron las 240,000 copias. Speak Now también debutó como número uno en Australian Albums Chart, se convirtió en el primer álbum número uno de Swift en Australia. Más tarde fue certificado triple platino por la Asociación de la industria de grabación australiana (ARIA). El álbum encabezó la Lista de Álbumes de Nueva Zelanda durante dos semanas y fue certificado como Platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de Nueva Zelanda (RIANZ). Speak Now también se ubicó entre los diez primeros en cinco países más, incluido el Reino Unido, donde debutó en el número seis en la lista de los 40 álbumes más importantes y ha sido certificado Oro por la Industria Fonográfica Británica (BPI). A partir de agosto de 2014, "Mine" vendió más de 3 millones de copias, "Mean" vendió más de 3 millones de copias y "Back To December" vendió más de 2 millones de copias. "The Story Of Us" vendió más de 1 millón de copias. "Enchanted", a pesar de no haber sido lanzado como sencillo, vendió más de 500,000 copias solo en EE. UU. Para obtener la certificación Gold. A partir de febrero de 2012 "Ours" vendieron 1,224,000; "Sparks Fly" y "Speak Now" han vendido aproximadamente 841,000 y 500,000 copias respectivamente. Edición deluxe Una edición deluxe fué lanzada exclusivamente para Target Corporation y cuenta con una portada alternativa, con Swift en un vestido rojo en lugar del violeta de la edición estándar. Se lanzó el mismo día que la edición estándar e incluye tres pistas adicionales, dos canciones acústicas, un remix pop de "Mine" y 30 minutos de contenido de video mejorado: el video musical de "Mine", así como también detrás. Imágenes de las escenas de su producción. La edición Target Deluxe se puso a disposición para descarga digital en Scattertunes. También se lanzó internacionalmente una edición deluxe con las mismas tres canciones extra, canciones acústicas y la característica detrás de escena de la edición deluxe en Target. La edición deluxe internacional contiene las versiones estadounidenses de "Mine", "Back to December", y "The Story of Us", y el video pop mix para "Mine". El 8 de noviembre de 2011, las tres canciones adicionales se lanzaron individualmente como sencillos en iTunes y Amazon.com y los remixes adicionales se lanzaron individualmente como sencillos en iTunes. El 17 de enero de 2012, se lanzó la edición de lujo exclusiva de Target a otras tiendas minoristas. Lista de canciones ;Notas * Las grabaciones no norteamericanas del álbum tienen diferentes mezclas de "Mine", "Back to December" y "The Story of Us", que presentan una producción adicional de Dean Gillard y Matt Ward. Referencias Categoría:Álbumes